


Stuck In A Lift

by kiefercarlos



Series: Torchwood Three Fun [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Tosh and Owen get stuck in a lift. Truths are learnt and Owen has a job to do.
Relationships: Owen Harper & Toshiko Sato
Series: Torchwood Three Fun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stuck In A Lift

You're more than welcome to walk the equipment upstairs, but me, I'm taking the lift." Owen comments as he drags one of the two boxes into the lift. Tosh dithers for a minute as Owen stands there with a raised brow and finally she pushes the box on wheels into the lift. They both stand either side of the lift and Owen shuts the doors and clicks the 37th floor button. They both stand there silently for a couple of moments as the old lift shakes to lift and slowly starts to raise them up. The light flashes as they got past the 20th floor and then it shakes to a stop and the power cuts out.

"Oh come on." Owen grumbles as the lights flicker before going off completely. He hits out at the buttons, but nothing responds. He lifts the emergency phone to his ear and sighs. "Things dead, probably been cut off, since this damn building isn't in service." Owen huffs and slumps against the wall annoyed.

"Please, tell me, the team know we were on our way?" He questions allowed and glances over to Tosh, who's got her eyes shut, slumped against the wall. "Tosh." He says louder and her eyes spring open and focus on him for a moment. "What, was that?" She asks and Owen rolls his eyes. "Do the team know we were on our way?" He asks again and she nods her head quickly as she slowly moves to sit on the floor, her back against one of the boxes.

"Yeah, I comm'd Jack, just before we left, told him we were getting the equipment together and that we'd probably be an hour at most." She comments carefully, controlling her breathing. That's when Owen realised there was something wrong. His doctors instinct jumped into action.

He slowly knelt down next to her, "are you claustrophobic?" he questioned gently, moving to kneel in front of her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not claustrophobia." She says ducking her head into her now raised knees. They stayed there, for a few moments in silence, Tosh's loud breathing the only noise in the creaking lift.

"Oh, shit." Owen said finally figuring out the problem. "How long did you spend in UNIT custody Tosh?" He questioned, concerned. He didn't make a sudden move towards her but he did position himself in such a way he could reach her if she got overwhelmed. "A while." She replied and Owen shuffled a little closer. "You're not there now Tosh. You're not locked up, just stuck." He explains calmly as he reaches out to put a hand on her arm.

She continued to keep her eyes closed and breathe calmly as Owen watched her, really concerned. He got up and moved over to where he'd dropped his backpack. He grabbed it and lifted it over as he crouched down in front of Tosh again.

"Just keep breathing, big deep breaths, for me." He comments and opens his bag and pulls out a bottle of water and passes it over, placing it in Tosh's hands, she glances up at him and smiles weakly. "Thanks." She says gently and uncaps the bottle, taking slow, small sips. Owen continues to dig through his bag. A few seconds later, he's dropping himself down next to Tosh, she opens her eyes to look at him and he holds up a set of headphones, a beat up iPod, dangling from his finger.

"Not sure, if you're into any of my music, but if you put it on loud enough, you can control your senses and it'll calm you down." He explains, in doctor mode and Tosh, smiles just a little as she takes the device and plugs it in, slipping the earbuds into her ears. Owen waits until he can hear the heavy beats pumping from the buds before he puts his arm around Tosh, and she turns into him, continuing to breathe in a much calmer fashion.

It's probably twenty minutes before he hears a rapping from the top of the shaft. "Please tell me you guys are stuck in there?" He hears Jack shout, Owen sighs gratefully, he moves himself away from Tosh who's still sitting there with her eyes shut, much calmer and in control than before.

He stands up and climbs on top of one of their boxes. "Yeah, me and Tosh were bringing the gear up, when the power went off." Owen calls back. "Thank god for that. Ianto's bringing over a generator, we'll get you guys moving again." Jack calls back and Owen climbs down off the box and sits back down next to Tosh, close enough for their knees to continue to touch.

A little while passes before he can feel the lift shaking and then the power comes back on and before he even has the chance to get off the floor, it starts to move again. By the time it reaches the top floor and the doors open, Owen and Tosh have both moved to their feet and are now gathering their bags together.

"Good to see you guys join us." Jack says as he helps pull the first box out of the lift. Gwen pulls the other box with her and Owen and Tosh exit. Tosh takes Owen's arm and he stops and turns back towards her. He places his iPod back into his palm. "Thank you." She says and walks off to set up the equipment. Owen, stands there for a moment, thinking and he smiles, just a little, before he stuffs it into his pocket and joins the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading  
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
